


Meds

by Justine_Harker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Madame Red has a pet, Supply Room Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Harker/pseuds/Justine_Harker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busy night at the emergency room leads to a mess in the supply closet. But whatever it takes to make sure a patient receives the right treatment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can take your next patient,” Doctor Michaelis offered with a small smile.

Vanth Hospital was busy on Wednesday night. An apartment building with 17 tenants, all with symptoms of carbon monoxide poisoning, 2 teenage boys with multiple fractures from a skateboarding incident and an automobile accident came in within 45 minutes time and filled every exam room. Doctor Angelina Durless swept through exam room A, checked off the patient chart and put in an order for a couple of x-rays before she even talked to the two young men.

“So, you fell on what?” the doctor asked looking at the bruised and sad youth crumpled on the exam table in front of her.

“Um, a railing. I was about to execute a sick 50-50 grind but…uh…I wanged it,” the teenager explained.

Doctor Durless took a deep, centering breath before turning to the second teenager. She shifted in her red heels and hooked a hand in the pocket of her coat. “And…did you also ‘wang’ it?” she asked.

“Yeah… I mean, yes ma’am.”

“Was that before or after your friend here fractured his clavicle?”

“After.”

“Okay.” She took another deep breath.  “Well let’s get you both x-rayed then.”

The doctor dropped off the skateboarder’s paperwork with the radiologist and headed towards the next exam room.

“Ann?”

“Yes?” she said, turning to see the familiar, strikingly tall and handsome form of Doctor Michaelis striding towards her. His dark hair was pushed behind his ear and a pair of small wire-framed glasses perched on the tip of his thin nose.

“You have a phone call,” he said. “It sounds urgent.”

“Fabulous. I needed one more thing to do,” Doctor Durless said with a sigh.

“I can take your next patient,” Doctor Michaelis offered with a small smile.

“Thank you, Sebastian. You’re a dear,” she said with a small turn of her red lips.   

Doctor Durless walked to the nurse’s station and picked up the handset, pushing the flashing button that showed a call was holding.

“This is Doctor Durless,” she spoke into the phone. She leaned against the desk behind her and scanned the hallway. The emergency room was still filled with waiting patients and she was anxious to get back to work.

“Madame Red? It’s Grell…” an uncertain voice answered.

“I asked you not to call me that while I’m working. Please remember your manners. Now, what is it?”

“Sorry, sir. I wouldn’t have disturbed you at the hospital if it wasn’t important,” the caller apologized.

“Spit it out. I’m extremely busy, but you should expect punishment later.”

There was an audible intake of air on the other end of the phone before the caller spoke again, releasing all of the information in one breath. “Your nephew was here this afternoon and I made him something to eat for dinner. I don’t think he enjoys my cooking. I’m not sure why? You seem to like my cooking just fine and I’m extensively trained across several types of cuisine.”

“Grell, if you don’t get to the point I will hang up and you will be dealt with accordingly. Am I making myself clear?” the doctor asked through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low. There was a sound of distress heard through the phone.

“Ciel is in the emergency room! The ambulance just left and they are bringing him there…”

The doctor slammed the receiver back on its cradle hard enough that the plastic cracked and everyone in the vicinity looked up in time to see the angry redhead take off down the corridor towards admitting department.

…

Doctor Michaelis moved through his tasks with ease, seeming completely unaffected regardless of what crisis or malady he encountered. Crying babies or bloody messes he handled with the same indifferent expression and professional demeanor.

When he entered the exam room and picked up the chart for the new patient he had no reason to expect anything different until he glanced over the top of his glasses to see the boy lying uncomfortably on the exam table.

The young man was in his early twenties with a permanent scowl on his pale, striking face. One blue eye rolled to see the doctor when he entered the room and then closed again. Soft dark hair was deliberately messy over his forehead and he was dressed in charcoal gray trousers and a fitted vest over a crisp white shirt. His slender arms crossed over his chest which rose and fell with an irritated sigh.

The doctor coughed to clear his throat and attempted to gain the youth’s attention only to find he was being pointedly ignored.

“Mr. Phantomhive? How are you feeling? It says here that you were having some trouble breathing.”

The doctor took another step closer to the sullen patient and the bright blue eye shot open and immediately narrowed as it focused in on the doctor’s face.

“I’m fine,” the patient spat.  “Where’s my aunt? I suspect she’ll be racing in to fawn over me any moment now.”

“Your aunt?” the doctor asked.

“Doctor Durless. You’re probably familiar with her. Bright red hair, loud voice, usually the center of attention?” the boy said with a smirk.

“That does sound familiar,” the doctor admitted.

“So why don’t you run off and find her and then I can get out of this horrible place and go home.”

“Why don’t I examine you so that Doctor Durless can take care of her work and then I’ll let her know you’re here?”

“What work does she have that’s more important than taking care of her only living relative?”

“She had a phone call…” the doctor began to explain before he was cut off by the rude young man still lying on the exam table.

“Yes, a phone call from her idiot butler, no doubt, explaining that I was being forced into an ambulance and brought to this disease ridden place.”

Before Doctor Michaelis could respond, the door to the exam room opened and his colleague rushed in and took the chart out of his hands.

“Ciel, are you alright? What happened?” she went to the boy’s side, placing a hand on his forehead, suddenly more mother than doctor. Her fingers brushed aside the long bangs that concealed the patch over the boy’s right eye. She used both hands to touch his cheeks and throat, checking for any swelling or damage and seemed relieved to find him intact.

“I’m fine, Aunt Ann. Really. It was just an asthma attack and Grell over reacted and called an ambulance.”

“You look so pale,” Doctor Durless said, taking the boy’s wrist and checking his pulse.

“Has he been diagnosed with asthma? It said in the admitting report that he lost consciousness,” Doctor Michaelis said from where he looked on from the door way. Doctor Durless spun around as though she had forgotten the other doctor was still in the room.

“Oh, Sebastian. Thank you for your help. I’ll take it from here. Ciel is just a bit of a sickly child, but he’ll be just fine. Thank you.”

“It could be something more serious. I wouldn’t want it to be overlooked because it’s assumed to be asthma. Were you doing anything in particular when this attack happened, Ciel? Were you exerting yourself?”

The boy regarded the doctor, giving him a thorough stare from head to toe before answering. “I was in fact ‘exerting myself’ when I passed out,” he answered.  “I was practicing my fencing.”

“Fencing?” Doctor Michaelis asked.

“Yes, you know, fencing? It’s an athletic pursuit with weaponry.”

“Yes, I know.”

The boy made a humming sound as though he wasn’t sure the doctor did know and waited for further questions, tilting his head to the side as he watched the man regroup.

“Are you taking any prescribed medications or other substances, legal or illicit? Consuming any alcohol?”

“I’m disappointed. Do I look like a drug addict to you?” the boy shook his head. “And am I likely to admit to anything with my aunt right here?”

Doctor Michaelis glanced at his colleague and then back at the patient. “Alright, I suppose I’ll just leave this to Doctor Durless then,” he conceded giving a polite nod and left the exam room, closing the door quietly behind him.

The tall man straightened his shoulders and walked down the corridor and then directly out the side door and into the parking garage adjoining the hospital. He didn’t stop walking until he came to a low concrete wall where the overhead light was busted out and the surrounding area was dark. The slender figured leaned against the wall and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and placed one between his lips. A flicker of a cheap plastic lighter lit up the darkness for a brief instant and then was gone. He kicked out his long legs and let the nicotine soothe his frazzled nerves.

…

Doctor Durless pushed a piece of bright red hair behind her ear and looked down at her nephew with a smile. The boy’s color seemed to return as he rested on the exam table and by the time she was done looking him over, he was entirely himself once more.

“Don’t forget to carry your inhaler with you when you’re practicing, Ciel. And make sure that you actually eat something before and after. And not just chocolate, please. Grell will make you anything you like, just ask.”

“Yes, Aunt Ann. Thank you,” the boy said with a placating smile.

She gave the patient one last critical look over before kissing him on the cheek and signing off on his paperwork. “Ok, you should get home then. You seem to be alright. Just please have something to eat and drink a bit of water when you get back. Do you need me to call Grell to come get you?”

“No, Aunt Ann. I’ll be fine. I can catch a cab.”

The youth hopped down from the exam table, smiling at the doctor to show that he was in fact fine and quite stable on his feet now, and walked out of the exam room toward the exit. Another patient awaited the doctor’s attention and she shifted herself gracefully from mother to doctor before entering the next exam room.

The released patient took a look behind him to see his aunt as her white physician’s coat disappeared into the next room and a smile crept across his face. He was in fact feeling better, but had no intention of going home just yet. His large blue eye scanned the emergency room, taking in the other patients and staff with a calculating gaze. The chaos of the evening was beginning to die down and the staff even looked slightly bored as they moved from task to task, eking through the last hours of the night and into the early morning.

When the boy’s gaze slipped to the tall figure pushing through an unmarked side door down a service hallway, pausing to slip on his white jacket and run a hand through jet black hair, the small smile cracked just a little bit wider. The doctor took a pair of glasses from the jacket pocket and pushed them back into place, and made the transition from casual human to active professional with a final adjustment of the jacket on his broad shoulders.

A look left and right showed the hallway was empty and the boy walked a few quiet steps to come closer to the man before he could disappear through another doorway into the maze of a hospital.

“Sebastian,” he said in an exaggerated whisper, pulling the man from his thoughts.

“You appear to be feeling better, Mr. Phantomhive,” the doctor observed, recognizing the patient before him.

“I told you that I felt fine. There was no real reason for me to be here.”

“Is there something I can do for you then?” the doctor asked, making a show of checking his watch.

“Oh no, you must be extremely busy.” The boy leaned up against the wall beside the doctor and let his blue eye roll lazily from the man’s watch up to his face. “You probably have other patients to see, don’t you, Sebastian?”

“It’s Doctor Michaelis, thank you. And it has been a busy evening, so if you’ll excuse me…” the doctor said, moving away from the boy and making an effort to get out of the narrow hallway.

“But I’m suddenly feeling a bit faint, _Doctor Michaelis_ ,” the soft voice said as the body it belonged to started to slide down the wall.

The tall man reacted quickly and caught the boy before he fell to the floor, the thin body falling limp in his arms. The doctor looked around for assistance, but no one was there. The emergency room and all of the beds in the exam rooms were too far away. He would need someone to bring a stretcher or a wheelchair for the boy.  The nearest phone was another 15 feet down the hallway. He could put the boy down on the floor and run to the phone to reach it, but somehow that didn’t seem like the right thing to do, particularly since this was his colleague’s family member.

With a small grunt of exertion, the doctor picked up the boy, one arm firmly under the thin legs and the other around his slender back, holding the pliant body like a new bride. He started to walk quickly towards the phone, his mind racing with diagnostics and possible treatment scenarios, when he felt the boy’s arms snake around his neck.

“My heart is racing a bit too fast now,” whispered the voice from the small body in the doctor’s arms. “Can you take my pulse?”

The doctor stopped in mid stride and looked down at the patient in his arms. The blue eye was turned to look up at the doctor’s stiff jaw as the realization of what was happening settled over the man.  The cherubic face was serious as death but the glimmer in the eye was enough to push the normally levelheaded man over the edge.  

The phone forgotten, the doctor instead turned the handle of the supply closet and carried his burden inside, tossing him unceremoniously on to a stack of boxes before closing the door behind him. Without another thought to his actions the man grasped the pale face between his long hands and brought his own mouth down to taste the flushed, pink lips.

The only sound in the small room was the sharp intake of breath and the pounding of the two hearts as the kiss was returned with equal fervor. The doctor’s jacket was pushed back as the busy hands of the patient grabbed the man’s broad shoulders and spread across his chest. He pushed against the hands, pressing his body into the smaller form sprawled atop the boxes and cartons of supplies. The hands were pulling him closer and with more desperation the longer their mouths worked against one another until the doctor pulled himself back, face flushed and lips reddened by the abuse, and looked down at the tempting bit of sin lounging amongst the crumbled boxes.

“You spoiled, entitled, bratty rich kid. What do you want from me?” the doctor asked with an exasperated huff of breath.

“Aren’t you going to take my pulse? I’m still feeling awfully unsteady with the way you manhandled me.”

“I don’t think I should believe anything you say.”

“Hmm, you’re a sharp one. If I swoon again, will you pick me up and toss me around?” the boy looked up at the man with a half-lidded eye.

“I should call security and have _them_ toss you out of here,” the doctor said without any measure of conviction in his tone.

“And tell them what? That you brought a patient into a closet and stuck your tongue down his throat? Is this some new form of treatment or are you really an idiot?”

“I like you so much better when your mouth is busy.”

The comment was enough to shock the boy into silence as the doctor shed his coat and pulled on the thin thighs of the boys, sliding his body down, closer to the edge of his makeshift seat. The man used his knees to spread apart the prone figure’s legs and leaned over the boy, his weight crushing the boxes on either side. The boy went nervously still, but as soon as the hungry mouth was on him again, he began to writhe beneath his captor. His hands clawed at the doctors clothes, pulling blindly, trying to reach the flesh under the fabric. When he felt the steady pressure of a hard cock rubbing against him, he began to moan against the man’s mouth.

Sharp white teeth bit at the doctor’s lip and he pulled back, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at the boy and saw his flushed face, mouth parted to greedily pull in more air, and just the faintest flecks of blood on his lips. A delicate pink tongue darted out to lick the lips clean and the eye slowly closed before opening again and focusing up at the man’s face. The look had the man scrambling to pull off the expensive woolen trousers, tossing them to the floor with a flourish so he could sink his teeth into the creamy white inner thighs. Strangled sounds came from the patient as the man worked his way up the thigh until he could take the cock into his salivating mouth, enfolding it in a heavy warmth that sent the boy’s back arching up off the boxes and nearly sending both figures crashing to the floor.

Another pull on the thin legs had them thrown over the doctor’s shoulders as he placed his hands under the tight, round ass and pulled his prize closer, taking him deeper into his throat. His jaw dropped and he began to taste the sweet, salty skin and feel the pulse against his tongue. The body beneath him shivered and convulsed, struggling for air and grasping for something to hold onto. The hands finally settled, one on tightly holding onto the doctor's jet black hair while the other held onto the metal shelving overhead with a vice-like grip.

The man hummed his pleasure, savoring the flesh that lay across his warm tongue, teasing the delicate tip until he felt the boy go still under his hands, a strangled moan caught in the boy's throat as he tried desperately to be silent. With long, slow, deliberate pulls he worked the flesh until he felt the hand in his hair tighten to the point of pain, making the man’s eyes roll back in his head. One more hard swallow and the patient had expired, bucking up off the boxes, his legs constricting around the doctor’s shoulders, and nearly pulling down the creaking shelf behind him.

The only sound in the room was the panting breath and beating of two hearts, slowing back to a neutral pace. A blue eye slowly flickered open and rolled up to see the face framed by disheveled black hair still leaning over him. He licked his lips and let a smile creep across his pale face.

“So, it was some sort of new treatment then, because I’m feeling loads better now. I wonder if my insurance will cover this…”


	2. Infra-Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cool and quiet with the only sounds coming from the sleeper as he breathed shallow pants of warm breath and moaned out a building frustration.

Red heels clicked sharply on the tile floor of the foyer as Angelina Durless came into her townhouse with a solid slam of the door. It was early morning and pale light from the parlor windows filtered through modern blinds that were carefully drawn before the doctor returned home.

The mistress of the house had a particular routine for her overnight shifts, which was specifically designed to help her relieve the tension of the job and relax enough to rest. The house was darkened, her silk robe and night dress hung on a hook in the bathroom adjoining her bedroom, waiting for her to slip into them before retiring for a few hours of rest.

However, instead of following the hallway to her room, the doctor advanced briskly into the kitchen where, standing behind the island counter trying to appear as small as possible, Grell Sutcliffe stood.

His long auburn brown hair was pulled back, tied at the nape of his neck, with a few escaped strands surrounding his slender face. A pair of round-framed glasses sat low on his nose as he watched the red-haired woman come to stand in front of him, placing her hands on the countertop and leaning forward.

“Grell,” she began with a sigh of pure irritation. “Did Ciel come home?”

 “Yes, Madame Red. He’s asleep in his room now. He seemed quite tired,” the man said.

The woman nodded her approval to the response, but her expression did not soften. “And did you take some time to consider your behavior? I’m quite disappointed in how you handled this, Grell. Ciel is very precious and I take his wellbeing very seriously.”

“Yes, Mistress,” the butler replied, keeping his eyes averted.

“Do you have anything to say in your defense?” she asked.

“I realize now that I should have called you sooner and made the situation clear. But, Ciel is fine now. He even had a sandwich and some chocolate milk before going to bed,” the butler babbled in his defense.

“Enough. I’m glad everything is fine now and I’m pleased that you understand, but I think you will still sleep downstairs tonight,” the woman concluded with a curt nod before spinning on her heels and leaving the room.

The man hurried after her with a look of sheer panic on his features. “Please, Mistress! I’ve learned my lesson. Don’t make me sleep downstairs.”

“Honestly, Grell. It’s hardly a punishment, making you sleep in your own bed,” she said, ignoring the sounds of desperation as she was followed down the hallway. She stepped out of her shoes and the man stooped down to pick them up, cradling the heels against his chest as he trailed her into her bedroom.

“I set out your night clothes. Do you want me to run a bath?”

“No, no. Go on and leave me alone,” she said with a wave of her hand. Exhaustion was beginning to settle into her aching body and she wished for silence and solitude. She looked up at the man who was perhaps more pretty than handsome with his delicate features and deliberately careful mannerisms. His brow was knotted in concern as he watched her.

She had originally chosen him for his fairness of face, but his willingness to serve was a thing of beauty. He was happiest when she gave him a purpose and that purpose eventually became being her full time live-in pet, employed officially as a butler to avoid any pesky social stigma. Ciel, the doctor’s darling nephew, was undoubtedly aware of the arrangement though his good breeding would prevent him from commenting. That didn’t always prevent snarky references to the butler or sideways looks when the boy was home from school.

“Can I get your anything?” Grell asked with a final attempt to stay in the room and be of use. His green eyes were wide behind his delicate lenses.

“No, Grell,” the woman said. “I just want to rest.”

Grell nodded and slunk out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The butler walked silent steps down the hallway, his disappointment weighing him down. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he blinked his stinging eyes. He refused to cry, even if he had disappointed his mistress. He would learn from this and do better next time. Though he sincerely hoped there wouldn’t be a next time. Seeing Ciel gasping for air and then falling, losing consciousness was terrifying. In his panic, the man hadn’t been able to think through his actions but eventually dialed the paramedics.  By that time the boy had gained consciousness again and was somewhat irritated that he was being taken to the hospital. Grell hadn’t thought to call Madame Red until after the ambulance left.

Through the kitchen, there was a door leading down to the basement floor of the townhouse. The rooms were finished with the same modern elegance of the rest of the home, only slightly smaller with high, narrow windows along the top of the walls. There was a wine cellar, a storage room and two small bedrooms, one of which belonged to the butler. The room was neat, and for the most part, devoid of personality; a room for the butler’s clothing more than the man himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed he rarely had to sleep in and considered the events of the night again.

…

Dark hair tossed fitfully against the white of the pillow. The room was dark despite the early morning hour and the sun was already warming the world outside. It was cool and quiet with the only sounds coming from the sleeper as he breathed shallow pants of warm breath and moaned out a building frustration. Sleep still held him below the surface of wakefulness like a gentle hand, but he was slowly breaking through.

Ciel rolled over in the big plush bed and pulled the blanket up over his head, inhaling the clean smell of the sheets. He squeezed his eye shut as his hand rubbed the painfully hard erection through the thin cotton pants. He had been dreaming about that ridiculously hot mouth swallowing him whole and felt a wicked smile threaten to cross his lips, biting the tender flesh instead. Had that really happened? He got exactly what he wanted, but it was torturing him now as he thought about it and worked to relieve the building tension that had woken him. He saw that handsome face surrounded with jet black hair looking down at him with those deep, brown eyes, and he came, shuddering against the cool sheets.

…

Sebastian twisted an empty pack of cigarettes between his fingers, breathing in a heavy breath. His eyes were unfocused while his mind wandered. The evening shift was over, the morning had come and the sky was growing increasingly bright as he sat in the car, still in the hospital parking garage.

The evening had taken a strange turn and the doctor felt oddly at peace with his actions. It was the feeling of nervous uncertainty that was troubling him. Was this something that would come back to haunt him? The man knew he could easily lose his job over this sort of misconduct if he was ever found out. And if Ann ever found out…well, she wasn’t likely to let something like this sit quietly and it was well known the sort of friends she had.

With a sigh of resignation, the man tossed the empty package onto the floor and put the car into reverse, carefully maneuvering out of the parking space and then driving out of the garage, pausing before pulling the car onto the street to position a pair of dark glasses over his eyes.

Even as Sebastian tried to push the memory away, the image of that face kept floating to the front of his mind as he drove. So incredibly cocky and entitled. Haughty and insufferable. But so striking with that creamy skin and that one, shining blue eye like a dagger of ice wherever it was directed.

Surely this was some kind of game to the boy. Why else would he behave that way? A conquest, that’s what this was. The doctor laughed coldly to himself as he thought about how foolish he had been. This was certainly a first.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, making the leather creak and complain beneath his hands. He palmed the gearshift roughly and pulled it down into the next gear as he merged into the rush of morning traffic, picking up speed and putting some much needed distance between himself and that supply closet.


End file.
